


To Keep Your Smile

by MelissaSz89



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Pining, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Timeline What Timeline, hints of geralt's self-loathing, just geralt and jaskier on the path, vaguely after s1 but also there's no big threats anymore, with roach who is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaSz89/pseuds/MelissaSz89
Summary: Geralt learns about Jaskier‘s birthday coming up by accident. He’s all too aware that he still can‘t express his gratitude or affection well. Decades of being shunned by humanity and constantly being treated with distain, have left their mark on him. But maybe this is his chance to give Jaskier something back.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 29
Kudos: 206





	To Keep Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic since 2017 - I love The Witcher for giving me back my inspiration to write. Hope you all enjoy! ❤️

Geralt learns about Jaskier‘s birthday coming up by accident. They have spent the last days in Oxenfurt and on the morning they‘re set up to leave, Jaskier scurries downstairs saying he needs to bid goodbye to an old friend who wanted to come by the inn they‘re staying at. When Geralt follows him five minutes later, both their bags slung over his shoulder, he immediately spots Jaskier at the bar, talking to a woman who laughs at something the bard said. She‘s beautiful, with bright hair and an even brighter smile.

Geralt feels an odd pang in his chest at seeing her reach out to pat Jaskier‘s cheek lovingly. It‘s become a familiar occurrence lately. That odd feeling of longing whenever he sees Jaskier being physically affectionate with someone else. It’s inexplicable because it‘s not like the bard has withheld his affection from _him_ instead. He still touches and hugs Geralt, but Geralt knows the intention is different. There are no touches that linger for any other reason than comfort and friendship between them.

Which is enough. More than Geralt ever thought anyone would grant him. Wishing for more is ludicrous and he knows it. It doesn’t help with the way his traitorous heart reacts, despite claiming he doesn’t have one towards anyone who dares to ask.

He keeps his steps slow, not wanting to hear what was being said between the pair, but his enhanced hearing still picks up Jaskier‘s voice, finely tuned to it after all the years they have spent together.

“As much as I would love to, I can‘t stay,“ Jaskier says.

The woman looks slightly disappointed, yet indulgent. “It‘s a pity. We would’ve celebrated your birthday with a feast worthy of a royal court.“

Jaskier laughs, obviously delighted. “That I believe. Alas, it‘s still eight days until my birthday and Geralt needs to move on.“

“And of course you will follow him,“ the woman sighs, but it sounds fond.

“You know me,“ Jaskier replies, a smile dancing across his lips. “I‘m always ready for new adventures.“

“I think it‘s-“ 

The words get caught in the woman‘s throat when she finally notices Geralt approaching them. He doesn’t give any sign that he‘s heard them, yet she seems suddenly bashful, her cheeks coloring slightly. It makes him wonder what she was about to say.

Jaskier follows her line of sight and grins at Geralt, before turning back to his friend. “Well, it has been lovely seeing you again, sweetest. But I must take my leave now.“ He bows to kiss her hand, and Geralt averts his gaze.

They say their goodbyes after that and soon enough, Geralt and Jaskier are walking through the southern gate of Oxenfurt, back onto the path. Jaskier is humming a tune and Roach seems equally happy to be out in the wild again, her hooves clapping to the music. Geralt lets the sounds coming from his travel companions wash over him, while the rising sun warms his face. He feels content in a way he can‘t begin to describe, even inside his own mind.

Then he remembers the conversation he just overheard and snaps his eyes towards Jaskier.

His birthday is apparently in eight days. Geralt has never thought to ask about it and he can‘t remember Jaskier ever mentioning it. Considering that they‘ve been together at this time of the year before, it‘s likely that Jaskier‘s birthday has gone by uncelebrated a few times. Birthdays haven’t got a lot of meaning in Geralt‘s life and he‘s never celebrated his own. It‘s not like he can even remember the date. He barely remembers the time he has spent with his mother and there certainly hasn’t been any festivities at Kaer Morhen.

But Jaskier must have celebrated his own birthday in the past. Geralt knows that the bard is a viscount and comes from a wealthy family. Once he has asked Jaskier why he never visits his family, but he only got an elusive answer and didn’t enquire about it again. If Jaskier doesn’t want to talk about the reasons why he left the comforts of his home, Geralt won‘t push. He understands better than most that the past should sometimes rather be laid to rest. Even if he struggles with that in regard to his own.

Anyway, the thought of Jaskier‘s birthday going by unnoticed and uncelebrated is weirdly bothering him now. Jaskier has spent the last years doing everything in his power to make Geralt‘s life more comfortable, although it took Geralt a while to accept his help. He’s all too aware that he still can‘t express his gratitude or affection well. Decades of being shunned by humanity and constantly being treated with distain, have left their mark on him. But maybe this is his chance to give Jaskier something back.

There is no way Jaskier will anticipate Geralt knowing about his birthday, let alone that he’s planning something for it. He could surprise Jaskier with a grand gesture. The bard loves the unexpected, hence why he‘s still following Geralt around the continent. Which only leaves one dilemma: Geralt has no idea where to start planning a celebration for anyone‘s birthday. But as he risks another look at Jaskier happily walking beside him, his resolve only strengthens. 

Jaskier deserves someone taking care of him for once.

Also, Geralt must admit to himself that seeing Jaskier‘s lovely smile has become quite a necessity to keep him going. He knows rationally that there are things far more vital in his life as a witcher, but sometimes it feels like the darkness could swallow him whole if not for _that smile._

The thought of seeing Jaskier‘s joyful expression on the special day ahead, if he gets this one thing right, is making him almost twitch with restless energy. Roach neighs, no doubt feeling his sudden agitation, although he gave no outward sign of it.

Jaskier stops humming and looks at them, his smile growing bigger, as he lifts a calming hand to pet along Roach‘s neck. “My noble girl, forced to carry your mighty witcher again after being pampered for days,“ he hushes, a bit dramatically and with a wink towards Geralt.

Rolling his eyes, Geralt tries not to smile. “She will be fine. Now keep up,“ he teases back, and urges Roach into a slightly faster trot.

Jaskier splutters an equally teasing insult at him, but catches up quick. “You know, one day I will get my own horse. And then you won‘t be able to leave me behind anymore,“ Jaskier claims, just a hint of an old hurt seeping into his voice.

Geralt feels his throat tighten in response and slows their pace again.

He gazes down at his most loyal friend, the one person he‘s come to adore more than any human before, and gathers his courage to speak from his heart. His voice sounds even raspier than usual, as he says, “I will never leave you behind, Jaskier. _Never again.“_

Jaskier was obviously not expecting that response. His eyes widen in surprise and he gapes slightly at Geralt, who does his best to hold Jaskier‘s gaze. When a warm, slightly teary smile steals across Jaskier‘s face, it‘s the best kind of reward.

“Well. Now you won‘t ever get rid of me, just so you know,“ Jaskier exclaims, laughing. It sounds carefree and happy, and Geralt can scarcely believe that _he_ is the cause of it. He‘s not usually someone who brings such happiness to others.

Speaking of happiness, Jaskier‘s words have given him an idea for a gift. While Jaskier pulls out his lute and starts singing a new ballad he‘s premiered at the inn yesterday as a farewell, Geralt thinks about the horse breeder he knows from a town about three days from Oxenfurt.

It‘s a start. 

Feeling more confident about his plans, Geralt relaxes into the saddle and contentedly listens to Jaskier sing, that beloved voice soothing the last of his worries.

(tbc...?)


End file.
